


Safety Off

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Facials, Gunplay, Humiliation, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Painful Sex, Sadistic Wade, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, slight snuff fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 16 - GunplayDeadpool is used to doing whatever he wants with Peter. Guns are just a new variable in the equation.





	Safety Off

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't tagged as non-con or dub-con, but honestly if you're uncomfortable with either of those things you'll probably be uncomfortable with this. Take the Dead Dove tag seriously.
> 
> And I'm sorry if it's a bit rough around the edges, I really should keep things simpler for myself but I get carried away. And then I have to stay up past my bedtime, it's very irresponsible.

The boy sat on the couch, legs curled up beside him, watching the TV. Deadpool watched him from his armchair. He held a gun, rubbing a cloth over the handle.

Several months had passed since he'd made Peter his - breaking him and putting back together again, just how he wanted. Deadpool found it hilarious, because after all the things Deadpool had done to him, Peter still adored him. There was never too far, never anything Deadpool couldn't talk him into. Peter lived his life as Deadpool's toy the same he'd lived his previous life - by being good.

Deadpool eyed the gun in his hand, turning it over and watching the metal shine in the light. His gaze strayed to Peter. Deadpool tossed the cloth.

"Turn that off and come here."

Peter's head turned to Deadpool, eyes brightening at having Deadpool's attention. He turned off the TV and stepped over in front of Deadpool. Deadpool gestured with his gun for Peter to sit. Peter obeyed without hesitation, getting to his knees before Deadpool, eyes wide and expression expectant.

Deadpool aimed the gun at Peter's head. Peter didn't react. He was a smart kid, he'd know the safety was on. Deadpool cocked his head. He wondered if Peter would take a bullet just because Deadpool told him. Not to kill Peter - Peter wouldn't do much good dead. Deadpool might be fucked up but he wasn't that fucked up. 

He lowered the gun to Peter's level. "Suck it, baby boy."

Peter wet his lips. "Yes, Daddy."

Hesitating for a moment, Peter opened his mouth, drawing the barrel inside. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking at the awkward shape, shifting his body forward to help take more.

A swelling surge of power filled Deadpool's chest at the sight. He wanted more. He switched the safety off.

Peter's eyes widened and he stopped.

"Come on, baby boy. It's just a bit of fun. You have nothing to worry about if you just suck it good."

Peter stayed motionless for a moment before continuing to suck along the barrel. Deadpool helped him, shoving it further into Peter's mouth. He could see Peter start to shake and Deadpool grinned.

"You think I'd really hurt you, baby boy?" Deadpool softly stroking Peter's hollowing cheek. "My gun is important to me. Isn't something that's important to me important to you? Don't you want to show you care?"

Peter nodded.

"Good boy. I knew you'd understand."

Peter started moving, bobbing his head up and down as best he could with the harsh angular shape. The metal barrel clanged every now and then against Peter's teeth.

"You suck it so good, baby boy. Almost looks like you like it more than my cock."

Peter pulled his head away. "No, Daddy, I love your cock, I would never -"

"Shh, I know, baby boy," Deadpool said, ruffling Peter's messy brown hair. He took away the gun and wiped Peter's spit off it with the cloth near him. "Why don't you get into the bedroom for me?"

"Yes, Daddy." Peter stood up, his feet padding along the carpeted floor to the bedroom. After making sure the gun was more-or-less dry again, he followed, bringing the the weapon with him.

"Strip," he ordered simply as he passed through the doorway. 

Peter pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. He slipped out of his shoes and socks and took his hands to his belt, quickly unclasping it. With a complete lack of self-consciousness, he lowered his trousers and boxers, revealing his pale-skinned semi-hard cock. He stepped out of his clothes and stood still, hands at his sides.

Deadpool's eyes roamed over Peter's body appreciatively - only then did Peter's face flush.

Deadpool approached, his large scarred hand palming over the side of Peter's face. He studied the innocent expression and soft boyish features. Two fingers strayed over Peter's jaw, tracing the angular lines, before a solo finger rubbed against Peter's soft pink lips. Peter nipped it into his mouth, sucking and pressing it against his tongue, warm and wet - so readily, eyes wide and desperate to please. Deadpool's other hand rested on Peter's neck. He curled his fingers around his throat, giving a squeeze. Peter let out a soft whine.

"My beautiful baby boy," Deadpool purred, gripping even harder, watching Peter, instead of bearing an expression of alarm or fear, look at Deadpool like this was a gift. Peter just had no idea how intoxicating that was, how it just made Deadpool want to press harder and harder, finding the edge of Peter's surrender. When would he fight back? When would he feel the danger, realise his life was actually at stake?

Deadpool released him. His removed his finger from Peter's mouth.

"Get the lube." Deadpool quickly took off his clothes, throwing aside his hoodie, shirt, and sweatpants. He got onto the bed, laying back and holding his gun. Peter held a bottle of lube, looking at Deadpool for further instructions. His eyes flicked to Deadpool's large cock, standing proud. Deadpool circled his hand around the girth, lazily stroking. Deadpool pointed the gun at Peter's head.

"Going to give you ten seconds, baby boy - ten seconds to do any prep. Then you're going to sink yourself down on my cock."

"Ten seconds?" Peter repeated, voice tinged with disbelief. Obviously Deadpool was being unfair. He couldn't possibly get himself ready in that amount of time, but that was kind of the point.

"Ten..."

Peter snapped into action, getting himself onto the bed.

"Nine...eight...seven..."

Hands shaking, Peter squeezing out some lube onto his fingers and roughly pushing a finger inside of himself, wincing at the pain.

"Six...five...four..."

He forced another in, trying to open himself up. Frustration showed on his face.

"Three...two..."

An idea sparked behind Peter's eyes. Frantically he squeezed out more lube all over his hands, warming then.

"One."

Peter covered Deadpool's cock with the lube in a hurry, Peter's frantic desperation making it twitch.

He stopped. Deadpool gestured with his gun for Peter to go on.

Peter swallowed thickly. He crawled up over Deadpool's hips. Holding Deadpool's cock at the base of the shaft, he lined himself up and guided himself over it. Deadpool could feel the resistance and watched Peter struggle, pushing himself down. He small squeak as the head slipped in. Peter tried to calm himself with slow breaths, though his forehead furrowed in obvious pain. Much too slowly for Deadpool, Peter kept taking his cock inch by inch. Peter felt so good around him and Deadpool wanted to move, wanted to thrust up into the delicious tight heat.

Finally Peter leveled out with a pained gasp. A thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead from the effort.

"Keep moving, baby boy."

Deadpool still had a gun on him but even without it Peter would have obeyed. He began to move up and down Deadpool's cock, wincing but with his jaw clenched in determination. Seeing Peter ride himself up and down Deadpool's large thick shaft sent a rush of a heady pleasure throughout him.

"Does it hurt, baby boy?" he cooed, lip twitching.

"Yes, Daddy," he managed between panting breaths.

"Good."

Peter whined, squeezing his eyes shut. He opened them wide, letting out a wanton cry.

Deadpool moved his gun, aiming at Peter's shoulder, his chest, his stomach, his leg, before returning to aim at Peter's head.

"I could kill you right now," Deadpool commented idly. "You could die with my cock inside you. Your final moments just me fucking you."

Peter made a strangled sound, almost like a moan.

Deadpool grinned wide like a shark. "You like that idea, baby boy?"

An indecipherable noise passed Peter's lips.

Deadpool laughed. "You're perfect, baby boy. Now ride my cock properly. I still have a bullet or two I could put through you."

Peter started moving faster, riding Deadpool hard. Deadpool could tell Peter was still in pain but trying his hardest - just for him. Tears burgeoned in his eyes, face flushed and sweaty, yet for all the signs of distress, Peter's cock stood hard against his abdomen, the head glistening in the light.

It built up inside of him - the knowledge that this man was submitting himself to pain so Deadpool could feel good, actually hurting himself so Deadpool could get off was just as pleasurable, just as magnificent as the actual sensation of his cock fucking Peter’s ass. Deadpool groaned, his balls clenching as he approached his climax.

"Get off," he ordered.

It took Peter a moment to understand, and another moment to comply, kneeling off to the side. Deadpool got up from the bed a standing position before grabbing Peter by the hair and dragging his head to the edge of the bed, pushing it to a lower angle. Peter looked confused until he realised Deadpool was stroking his cock inches away from his face. Peter licked his lips, looking up at Deadpool with a flushed, tear-streaked face.

He looked so perfect.

"Gonna cover your pretty face, baby boy,” Deadpool growled, imagining it. “Make you look like the filthy slut you are."

Peter's eyes, wide and trusting, didn't turn away.

Deadpool groaned, reverberating deep in his chest, as his orgasm hit him, shooting thick ropes of white come over Peter's face. He kept spilling more and more, Peter just taking it as it coated his forehead, nose, cheeks, all dripping down to his chin. Peter readily licked up the come his tongue could reach. Deadpool smiled at the filthy sight before him. Few things were as satisfying as defiling Peter.

"Deadpool?" Peter said, shaking Deadpool from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Please may I come now?" he asked, voice wavering.

Peter's cock sat hard against his abdomen, the bulbous head red and insistent.

A grin pulled at Deadpool's cheeks.

"Of course you can come, baby boy. As long as you don't touch your cock."

Peter looked taken aback. "What?"

"And no cleaning up your face until you do."

Peter's eyes darted, swallowing nervously. "I don't know if I can, Daddy."

"Have you tried, baby boy? You just going to give up without even trying? I'm disappointed."

Peter perked up, scrambling up from his position and getting on all fours. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I can do it. I won't disappoint you."

Peter sucked on two of his fingers, coating them with his saliva before shoving them inside himself. He whimpered as he started fingering himself. A look of frustration and pain on his come-covered face looked ridiculous. Peter gasped violently, front of his body leaning down towards the mattress and pushing his ass further into the air, desperately trying to find the right angle.

"Please," Peter choked, though Deadpool wasn't sure who he was talking to. "Please, please..."

"You look like a fucking whore, baby boy. A complete fucking slut." 

Peter bit back a moan, breaths falling short. "Please, Daddy."

"You just have to come. That's all."

Peter made a pathetic whine. His hips jutted forward pointlessly. "I can't, I can't, I can't -"

Deadpool squatted to make eye level with Peter. "Not even for me?"

Peter's lip quivered, an intense conflict passing over his face.

"Not even for Daddy, baby boy?" Deadpool gently brushed a hand through Peter's hair.

Peter frowned, biting his lip, and thrust his fingers in and out of him frantically. "Daddy..." 

Peter gasped. "Daddy - please -"

A moan ripped out of him, voice breaking harshly. There was a near perpetual undercurrent of Peter murmuring 'Daddy, please'.

Peter's face scrunched up. His untouched cock twitched before spilling over. Loudly Peter cried out 'Daddy!' sounding completely wrecked, falling apart into sobs as his orgasm waned.

"Good boy," Deadpool cooed.

Weary doe-eyes gazed at Deadpool, empty of blame or hate, instead full of something akin to adoration, maybe even love.

"Thank you, Daddy," Peter said weakly.

"You can clean yourself up now," Deadpool told him gently.

Peter smiled. "Thank you, Daddy," he repeated. "I love you."

Deadpool patted his head fondly. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> *in a small voice* kudos?
> 
> Also, I'm never sure about this - in the case of names, Deadpool or Wade? Did it matter that I chose to use Deadpool exclusively in this fic? Would it have worked better as Wade, or should I have used both?


End file.
